Remember Me (video game)
|image = Remember Me PS3.jpg |developer = DONTNOD Entertainment |publisher = Capcom |distributor = Capcom |designer = Philippe Moreau Marc Pestka |writer = Alain Damasio Stéphane Beauverger |artist = Aleksi Briclot Michel Koch |composer = Olivier Deriviere |director = Jean-Maxime Moris |series = |engine = Unreal Engine 3 |aspect ratio = |resolution = |version = |platform= |releasedate= NAJune 3, 2013 (PC) NA June 4, 2013 (Consoles) AU June 6, 2013 EU June 7, 2013 |genre = |modes= |rating=ESRB: M PEGI: 18 |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = |pregame = |nxtgame = }} }} Remember Me is third person action adventure game developed by French studio Dontnod Entertainment and published by Capcom. Remember Me It was released on the PlayStation 3, Xbox-360 and PC June 4, 2013 in North America. The player takes control of Nilin, a Memory hunter on the run from a watch-dog society that controls the very memories of its citizens. Story Official Description Characters *'Nilin' - The main character and protagonist. Nilin is captured by Memorize and her memories forcibly removed. She was once regarded as legend among Memory hunters for her ability to enter the minds of a person and remix their memories to her design. However, without memories of her former self, Nilin struggles to decipher her place within the conflict between the Errorists and Memorize. *'Edge' - Nilin's friend the leader of the Errorist movement. Edge guides Nilin through the cities and slums of Neo-Paris in the hopes that being the thick of the conflict will help his friend remember who she truly is. *'Sebastian Quaid' - The nefarious doctor of La Bastille, Dr. Quaid is a man of questionable moral and high authority within the fortress-like prison. He delights in torturing his subjects during the memory removal. *'Headache Tommy' - Nilin and Edge's ally in the war against Memorize, Tommy is a veteran and one of the few Memory Hunters to ever escape the Bastille. *'Olga Sedova' - Wife and bounty hunter, Olga is looking to avenge her husband David Sedova with the capture of Nilin. *'Bad Request' - A rank amateur Memory hunter, Bad Request is resourceful young man who idolizes Nilin's abilities and reputation among Errorist movement. *'Kid X-Mas'/'Ulf Hansen ' - A former Memory hunter that specialized in dueling his fellow hunters, Kid X-Mas abandoned the Memory hunting for the "winning side" and the glamour of television fame. *'Madame'/'Astrid Voorhees' - The Governor of La Bastille; a self-obsessed woman who toys with the memories of the prisoners of the Bastille. She is an expert in the field of memory manipulation and torture. *'Scylla Cartier-Wells' - The President of Memorize, Scylla is driven by the need to remember every detail of her waking life so as to never make a mistake like the one that disfigured her twenty years ago. *'Charles Cartier-Wells' - The inheritor of Antoine Cartier-Wells' Sensen technology behind Memorize. Charles is elusive and shown only to the public in bombastic posters advertising the good of his creation. Summary The game begins as Nilin, an Errorist imprisoned in the La Bastille Fortress, is having almost all her memory wiped by Memorize. As she is taken to have the last of her memories wiped, a mysterious man called Edge, leader of the Errorists and a man she only hears over her comms device, helps her escape. Edge tells her that she is an Errorist with the gift of both stealing and remixing memories. After escaping into the slums of Neo-Paris, Nilin encounters Headache Tommy, a fellow Errorist. Suddenly, Nilin and Tommy are attacked by Olga Sedova, a bounty hunter chasing Nilin. Nilin dives into Olga's mind and remixes her memory to make Olga become an Errorist ally and she transports Nilin to her first destination. Arriving in the Saint-Michel district, Nilin, who is aided by another Errorist codenamed Bad Request, is told by Edge to steal secret codes from Kaori Sheridan, Neo-Paris' top architect. After retrieving and uploading the codes to Edge, he uses the codes to open the Saint-Michel dam, flooding the district. Due to the flood draining out the slums, Nilin is able to infiltrate the Bastille and heads to the memory servers to free the stored memories of herself and the inmates while taking down Madame, the sadistic manager of the Bastille. After defeating Madame, Nilin releases the memories of the inmates and partially regains some of her own. She remembers the crime that landed her in the Bastille; on a mission, Nilin remixed the mind of a Memorize commander, Frank Forlan and made him believe he had killed his wife, Alexia. The altered memory pushed him to commit suicide. Nilin reluctantly goes along with Edge's next plan: to remix the CEO of Memorize, Scylla Cartier-Wells, to make her see the harm her company's technology is causing. Nilin makes her way into Scylla's office and enters her mind, remixing the memory of a car crash which left her with a bitterness against the world. As she changes the memory to make Scylla a more compassionate person, Nilin discovers that she is Scylla's daughter. Nilin is then told by Edge to head for the Bastille basements to save Bad Request, who has been taken captive. She finds Bad Request, but discovers that his memory has been fully wiped. Nilin then discovers that Memorize scientist Doctor Quaid is trying to find a way to control the Leapers through their Sensens to create a private army for Memorize. However, Johnny Greenteeth, a former co-worker of Quaid's who was experimented on and turned into a Leaper, kills Quaid and prepares to self-destruct the Bastille. Bad Request helps Nilin take down Johnny at the cost of his life and Nilin escapes the destroyed facility. With all Memorize's secret operations taken down, Edge presses Nilin to find the Conception Cube, Memorize's central base, and destroy H3O, the Memorize Central Server. Once there, she encounters her father, Charles Cartier-Wells, the creator of the Sensen. Upon finding him, she sees that, fueled by the car accident that injured his wife, he has become lost in a dream of an ideal world free from painful memories, all inspired by the desire to help Nilin forget about the accident. Nilin makes him see the harm his technology causes, and Scylla arrives to convince Charles to help Nilin enter the Central Server. Once in the presence of the Central Server, it is revealed to Nilin that Edge is a self-aware entity created by the amalgamation of unwanted memories within H3O. Nilin, who unwittingly started Edge with the memories of her unhappy childhood, enters the Server and, at H30/Edge's will, she destroys him and releases the memories back into the general population. As the memories are released, Nilin remembers Edge's words about the mind being a fortress, and says that Edge died to remind people that memories should not become open to all, and that painful memories should be lived with rather than forcibly removed. She finishes that outside her now-restored mind she has a family again and a damaged world to heal. Enemies Over the course of Remember Me, Nilin encounters a variety of enemies. *'Leaper' - The "mutant outcast of Neo-Paris society", Leapers, Stranglers and Prowlers are among the most common enemies faced. **'Prowler' - The most common variant of Leapers, they are most formidable when attacking in large groups. **'Strangler' - Leapers vulnerable to light. They hide in the darkness and have developed a secondary mutation that hides them from sight. **'Skinner' - Large and muscular Leapers that feed off the memories of surrounding Prowlers and Strangers to increase their strength. **'Mourner' - The leaders of the Leaper society, Mourners can teleport at any given moment during battle, and assume the guise of a normal human being. *'S.A.B.R.E. Force' - The Private police of Memorize, they enforce the laws of Neo-Paris and uphold the rules of society. **'Enforcer' - Street-level policemen saddled with safeguarding and aiding the general populace within the Saint-Michel district. They are the weakest of the S.A.B.R.E. Force types. **'Heavy Enforcer' - Heavily armored policemen armed with 3C Shields which block all of Nilin's melee attacks. **'Elite Enforcer' - These policemen are tasked specifically with the control and suppression of Leapers. Their armor is electrified, making them extremely difficult enemies to defeat. *'AV-48N'/'Nephilim' - Security A.I. that protect areas restricted from public access and or individuals without proper authority. They use shields that stagger any of Nilin's melee attacks. **'AV-48S'/'Seraphim' - Security A.I. charged with "crowd control". Aerial enemies, they keep their distance from the likes of Nilin and attack from above. *'AV-78'/'Zorn' - Large sentry A.I. that are used to protect private property and secure areas. Episodes *Episode 0: Rebirth/Reboot *Episode 1: Low Life/Low Tech *Episode 2: Macrowave *Episode 3: High Tension/Deep Exit *Episode 4: Panoptic Icon *Episode 5: Headshot *Episode 6: Rotten Core *Episode 7: Paradise Lost *Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers Gameplay Remember Me utilizes a customizable combo system through the Combo Lab which utilizes four families of fighting moves called Pressens. Pressens can be organized to form chains, and players can build their own combos to suit their needs. There are a total of 24 Pressens in all. Players unlock new Pressens by gaining Procedural Mastering Power (PMP), which is collected by executing combos and dispatching enemies. Focus is gained when players preform enough successful combos. When enough Focus is gained, player can preform special moves, also known as S-Pressens. S-Pressens are unlocked at key points in the story and there are five overall. The official site describes the Memory Remix gameplay as following: This innovative new gameplay mechanic allows players to use Nilin's powers and alter parts of people's memories in real-time gameplay. This will change characters' complete perspective on their self-image and the people around them, which can have grave consequences for the world in 2084. Players fight by using several hand-to-hand combos. Nilin also has access to specific fighting moves called. By combining a mixture of Pressens and Combos, players have access to a plethora of combat options. Achievements and Trophies There are 50 Achievements worth a total of 1000 points and an additional Platinum Trophy on the PlayStation 3 version when all others are awardedRemember Me Achievements revealed. With the exception of the Platinum Trophy, the method for obtaining each achievement is the same in both versions of the game. Development Nilin as a Protagonist When asked in an interview with Penny Arcade Report why he made Nilin, Remember Me’s protagonist, a woman, Moris said that part of his reason was that it "felt right from the beginning". He also stated that he wanted a game in the cyberpunk genre that was more about "emotion, intimacy, identity, and the way technology would intersect those", so it made more sense for the player character to be a woman. However, the fact that Nilin was a woman meant that when the game was shown to potential publishers, many were discouraged from backing the project, saying that a male character would sell better.How Facebook inspired Remember Me to drop global warming, and why its protagonist had to be a woman Also against the game were its protagonist's race and the general structure of the game, in that the majority of human enemies were taken down non-fatally.Interview: Can Remember Me prove everyone wrong? Moris has stated in a different interview that one of the challenges with designing Nilin was creating a protagonist that was not over-sexualised or ineffective, saying: "You have to avoid the pitfalls of making her just a damsel in distress or a sex bomb, because this is what you think would appeal most to the hordes of men that constitute your fan base".Remember Me dev wanted to "respect" gamers with a strong female protagonist ''Adrift'' The original concept of Remember Me was announced in 2011 as Adrift. Development of Adrift began in 2008 during the studio's formation. The setting was still the year 2084, however, the major gameplay mechanic would have been focused on traversing a flooded Neo-Paris and coastal environments on jetskis. The story would still be largely focused on the concept of selling and trading memories.Jean-Max Moris: "In Remember Me we invite the player to join Nilin on her voyage of self-discovery"Capcom and Dontnod team up for new game, 'Remember Me' Later, the Dontnod team thought up the concept of memory as a central theme and redesigned the game accordingly, although the game's director Jean-Max Moris was reluctant to set the game in Paris since the studio was based there.Remember Me was originally called Adrift, had jetskis The game was originally being co-developed by Dontnod and Sony exclusively for the PlayStation 3 under the Adrift title, beginning full development in February 2010.Remember Me Was Originally a PlayStation Exclusive Following creative disagreements between Dontnod and Sony, and the subsequent cancellation of the project in February 2011 for unrelated reasons,Remember Me's unforgotten past with Sony is just water under the bridge Capcom purchased the IP and provided funding for the project as a multi-platform title.Capcom grabs IP rights to new title Remember Me The game was officially revealed at the 2012 Gamescom event with an official trailer and gameplay demonstration Marketing Promotions and Release Players who pre-ordered Remember Me were given the "Combo Lab Pack" DLC. The Combo Lab Pack contained three exclusive fighting moves from Capcom's Street Fighter franchise, such as Chun-Li's "Spinning Bird Kick", Guile's "Flash Kick" and the signature attack move used by Ryu and other Street Fighter characters, the "Dragon Punch". Remember Me (Original Soundtrack) The Art of Remember Me Remember Me Official Strategy Guide Remember Me: The Pandora Archive Set several months before the events of Remember Me, The Pandora Archive follow's Nilin's journey into the heart of the Slums in search of a man known as the Architect. Her mission: to clear the name of a fellow Errorist and friend, Trix, who's been blamed for detonating a bomb in the middle of Neo-Paris.Remember Me: The Pandora Archive arrives as an eBook! Critical Reception Remember Me has received mostly positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 74.81% and 74/100 the PC version 69.60% and 70/100 and the Xbox 360 version 68.63% and 69/100. General praise was given for the world design, the ambition of the story and the Memory Remix segments, with the main criticisms being laid against other aspects of the story, weak platforming, poor design choices and formulaic combat . Daniel Krupa of IGN enjoyed the premise of the game, the general setting, the ambitious story and Memory Remix segments, but found the combat unappealing, the platforming weak, and the gameplay simplistic and repetitive. He finished: "Remember Me is a likeable, even admirable game that tells a deeply personal story in a thoughtfully-fashioned world populated by richly detailed character models. But ultimately, it failed to challenge or excite me as a game, as all of its best ideas are confined to its overarching fiction rather than its gameplay" . Eurogamer's Tom Bramwell liked the Remix segments, the general design, but said the later segments flagged, the combat was repetitive and the writing weak. He finished by saying: "The result is a game that a small number of people will rightly love and cherish, but overall it's an uneven experience - one that feels like it knows what it wants to be, but has resigned itself to existing in a world where it can't quite get away with it". GameSpot's Kevin VanOrd found Nilin a good protagonist, while enjoying the Remix segments, world design, and combat. The pieces he found lacking were the story, which didn't really live up to its premise, a restrictive world design and troublesome camera. Sequel During the promotion of Life Is Strange, Jean-Maxime Moris was interviewed by Examiner.com about the possibility of a sequel to Remember Me. Morris expressed that they would know what to do with the sequel to Remember Me, however, the decision was up to the game's publisher, Capcom.DONTNOD on a 'Remember Me' sequel: 'We know what we would create'Dontnod Would Like to Return to Remember Me, But "It's a Capcom Decision" "We are extremely proud of our first game, although we are very aware that it was not perfect, but this decision is Capcom’s to make. We already know exactly what we would create should we ever get the chance to make a sequel to Remember Me." October 2014, Capcom Producer, Yoshinori Ono, announced in an interview with that the company may not produce sequels for games that failed to sell over 2 million copies (or units) following its release.Capcom May not Make Sequels to Games that don't Sell over 2 Million Copies According to an official biography written for Alain Damasio, the head writer for Remember Me, the exact number of units that Remember Me sold after its release was 2.1 million copies.Alain Damasio (WindWalkers, Remember me) conferences & autograph ! Videos Trailers Remember Me - Announcement Trailer (ESRB)|Announcement Trailer File:Remember Me - Live Action Trailer (ESRB) Remember Me - Xbox Launch Trailer (ESRB)|Xbox Launch Trailer Remember Me - PS3 Launch Trailer (ESRB)|PlayStation 3 Launch Trailer Remember Me - Late X-Mas Present Trailer (ESRB)|Kid X-Mas Character Trailer Remember Me - Bastille Trailer (ESRB)|La Bastille Trailer Remember Me - Enemies Trailer (ESRB)|Enemies Trailer Remember Me - Memory Trailer (ESRB)|Memory Remix Trailer Remember Me - Pre-Order Incentives - Combo Lab Pack|Remember Me - Combo Lab Pack DLC Behind the Scenes Remember Me - Engineering the Score (ESRB)|Behind the scenes of the score composition Rewind - Forward The Making of Remember Me Remember Me - Music Remix Contest Remember Me - Dontnod Hangout, 19 December 2012|Developer Q&A December 19, 2012 Remember Me Story & Gameplay Detailed|Story and Gameplay Details IGN News - Remember Me Release Date|Release Date News Gameplay Demos Remember Me - Memory Remix Gameplay (ESRB)||Memory Remix Gameplay (No Commentary) Capcom Gamescom Event - Remember Me Press Conference, 14 August 2012|2012 Capcom Gamescom Event Remember Me - Gamescom Gameplay Demo (ESRB)||2012 Capcom Gamescom Event (Gameplay only) Remember Me - TGS Combo Lab Walkthrough (ESRB)|Combo Lab Walkthrough IGN Plays Remember Me - Exploration and Combat|Exploration and Combat Commentary IGN Remember Me Video Preview|Kid X-Mas Fight Preview IGN Plays Remember Me - Memory Remix|Remix Gameplay Remember Me - Rooftops Gameplay|Rooftop Gameplay What Do We Think of Remember Me? - IGN Plays|What did we think of Remember Me? Gallery Official Screenshots RM TGS screenshot03.png RM TGS screenshot01.png Episode 1 RM 25.png RM 24.png RM 22.png RM 21.png RM 20.png RM PressTour nologo sacrecoeur.png RM PressTour nologo eiffeil01.png RM PressTour nologo effeil02.png RM PressTour nologo 21.png RM PressTour nologo 20.png RM PressTour nologo 19.png RM PressTour nologo 18.png RM PressTour nologo 17.png RM PressTour nologo 16.png RM PressTour nologo 15.png RM PressTour nologo 14.png RM PressTour nologo 13.png RM PressTour nologo 12.png RM PressTour nologo 11.png RM PressTour nologo 10.png RM PressTour nologo 09.png RM PressTour nologo 08.png RM PressTour nologo 07.png RM PressTour nologo 06.png RM PressTour nologo 05.png RM PressTour nologo 04.png RM PressTour nologo 03.png RM PressTour nologo 02.png RM PressTour nologo 01.png Episode 2 RM 19.png RM 18.png RM 16.png RM 15.png RM 14.png RM 12.png RM 11.png RM 10.png RM 08.png RM 07.png Episode 3 Leaper assault.jpg Abandoned Metro.jpg RM PressTour nologo bastille.png Zorn first encounter.jpg Episode 4 RM TGS screenshot08.png RM TGS screenshot07.png RM TGS screenshot06.png RM TGS screenshot05.png RM TGS screenshot04.png RM TGS screenshot02.png Remember Me SS 8.png Remember Me SS 9.png Remember Me SS 10.png Remember Me SS 11.png Episode 5 RM TGS screenshot11.png RM TGS screenshot10.png RM TGS screenshot09.png Remember Me SS 2.png Remember Me SS 3.png Remember Me SS 4.png Remember Me SS 5.png Remember Me SS 6.png Remember Me SS 7.png RM PressTour nologo notredame.png Episode 6 Happy Place.jpg Official Artwork Leapers beauty shotv2.jpg Kid_XMas_Render_1.jpg Olga beauty shotv3.jpg Nilin beauty shot v3.jpg 011 max.jpg RememberMe Box Final LogoOff.jpg Nilin_Concept_2.jpg Rm-nilin-and-enforcer.jpg Rm-memories-key-art.jpg 979 max.jpg Sabre Force Profile.jpg Box Art/Posters Front_Page_Template.png Concept Art St. Michel District.jpg ConceptArt Mid Paris.jpg ConceptArt Leaking Brain.jpg ConceptArt High Paris.jpg RM Concept EP1 04.jpg RM Concept EP1 03.jpg RM Concept EP1 01.jpg RM Concept EP1 02 .jpg Rm-billboard.jpg Rm-memoreyes-building.jpg Rm-canal.jpg Rm-city-aerial-view.jpg Rm-city-street.jpg Rm-city-wall.jpg Rm-poor-district.jpg Rm-civilian-area.jpg Rm-surveillance-bots.jpg External Links *Official YouTube Page *Official Twitter Page *Antoine's Journal *Sensation Engine * * References }} es:Remember_Me ru:Remember Me Category:Games Category:Remember Me